


A Present From A Billionaire

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kind of. it's more vague family. but yeah, may and happy r suspiciously interested in each other, there's a weird lunch section in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: Tony can afford to get Peter almost anything in the entire world, but sometimes the best things don't come from money.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 168





	A Present From A Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

> it occurred to me that Christmas is in less than a week and i have a family lunch to go to sat and sun so i have very little time to actually finish my christmas stories skdjdf. i mean, i could post them AFTER, but i'd prefer to chuck them out before. sooo that's what i'm working on finishing and editing for now anyway.
> 
> anyway, this story came about bc i've read plenty of stories where peter is like yo?? what the fuck do i get a BILLIONAIRE? and then he makes somethin thoughtful, often involving photos of them and it's all cute but like. i don't think i've ever read one where tony tries going down that path? like i'm sure it's out there somewhere but i personally haven't seen it. i've read ones where tony gives thoughtful presents for sure but like,, i mean i guess this just feels more directly like a flip of that trope? anyway, read it, you'll see sdkhfsdf.

When one thought of gifts from Tony Stark, they often thought of the monetary value, of the things he could afford to gift to his friends. In his position, there wasn’t much he couldn’t afford. Between the things he was capable of making and the things he could buy pre-made, he wasn’t very limited.

Plus, he was also known as generous, depending on who you asked. Whether it was the casual gifts to friends that gossip mags sometimes pinpointed or the donations he made to charities that news sources (favourable to him) reported on, he seemed to be labelled with that term. 

Or even the things in private, the anonymous donations that couldn’t be traced back to him, the little things he gave to his friends that were never seen by the public, things the media couldn’t definitively connect back to him but his inner circle could.

People often wanted to be in his inner circle because of that. Pretty much none of them succeeded in claiming a position there though, at this point in his life he was satisfied with the tight circle he already had. 

Most of the people close to him knew that it was just his way of showing his affection, that buying something from a dollar shop seemed too cheap and insincere. With the money he had, he could afford to give more, and therefore he should to appear genuine, at least that’s what Tony thought.

He’d gotten better with giving smaller gifts during casual occasions, like picking up some fresh fruit when he walked past a market for Pepper or buying an action figurine of Rhodey in a shop the first time he saw one. It wasn’t like he never nailed the thoughtful side of things.

But when it came to things like Christmas, it felt like a certain price value was expected of him because it was a time specifically for giving. He couldn’t really shake that feeling so he was normally more extravagant. If he could buy just about anything for his friends, why wouldn’t he?

But then Peter Parker walked into his life, and May Parker along with him. They weren’t used to Tony’s way of trying to give with money or his socioeconomic status and he realised that quickly. Peter was uncomfortable when Tony offered to pay for his _McDonalds_ and May _might’ve_ been plotting his death when he automatically went to pay at a reasonably priced restaurant he took them out to for dinner. He’d obviously changed her mind though, he had no doubts that he’d be dead otherwise.

The first Christmas they spent together was after he’d known Peter for about a year and a half. He made sure his gift for Peter was approved by May before he made it, on Pepper’s suggestion and then he’d asked for advice from Pepper on something nice with a reasonably low price for May. The presents were accepted without fuss by the Parker’s, but it occurred to him that he’d have to get more thoughtful with presents compared to spending more money.

Which lead to him sitting at his lab bench a few days before Christmas, carefully sticking photos into a photo album for Peter’s present. It’d been conflicting, he’d made sure the book was top quality and the photos as well, but even still, it was probably the cheapest present he was giving this year. However, it was undeniably the most thoughtful.

It was weird, it normally took years for Tony to finally relax and welcome people into his small group of friends, considered family to him. But Peter had weaselled his way in in record time, he’d known him for two and a half years now and well, there was very little he wouldn’t do for him. Peter was probably as observant as his adult family members, but he was completely oblivious when it came to Tony.

Peter missed the fond looks sent his way because he was talking a mile a minute, he missed a lot of casual touches because he wouldn’t stand still, he missed the meaning behind a lot of what Tony said because he didn’t think he’d find it there. And that last thing was what really led to this gift.

Sure, he could put enough money in Peter’s bank account to pay for his college tuition, or buy him a car since he’d soon be getting his license, or create a whole new Spider-Man suit upgraded to assist him even more (Tony absolutely would, but not now), but none of it really said I love you.

And neither did Tony, at least not directly in words. He said it in all the things that Peter missed and he wanted to try capture that as best he could in the book. He wanted Peter to know that, wanted him to know how much he considered him family, how he’d always be there for him if Peter wanted him to be, how he’d never give up on the kid, how he’d been saying this for over a year now, just not directly. 

Because Tony was terrible with meaningful words sometimes and Peter was oblivious when it came to him.

So he, with the help of FRIDAY, went through clips of some of his fondest moments with Peter to try and find a snapshot that captured both of them while specifically showcasing Tony’s open emotions that Peter so often missed.

Alongside that, he added in some nice pictures of the two of them, he didn’t just want an entire folder detailing how much he adored the kid via closeups of his face. He had _some_ reputation to keep and he didn’t need the kid knowing how wrapped around his finger he actually was. He just wanted it to be impossible to miss.

There were photos also featuring Pepper, May and even a few with Happy. The kid had a whole group of people that cared about him and Tony figured that was just as important to convey in the book he wanted to give.

He wasn’t really enjoying the gluing process, despite getting his hands dirty for decades inventing things in his workshop, there was just something about the feel of glue sticking to him that he hated. But it’d all be worth it. It was coming out brilliantly. Picture by picture, carefully placed. Pages full of loving looks and pages full of happy times together, of family.

Sometimes Tony _really_ loved having an AI that added to the ‘Peter and Tony’ folder whenever she deemed something worth saving, and Tony would say that she had pretty good taste. “FRI, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Regularly. I recommend applying that same phrase to Peter in the future.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open, “excuse me?”

FRIDAY was silent deliberately. Damn, the sass he got from his creations sometimes. He was disrespected constantly in his own lab.

It took him a few days to piece everything together while still meeting company deadlines. The book was a little over half full by the time he was done. He’d deliberately picked a big book to include as many photos as he wanted, and having about half the pages still empty left room for the future. Peter could add to it. If he liked it, that was.

On Christmas Eve, Tony started measuring out the wrapping paper he’d need to wrap the book. Thank God it was rectangular, that made his life so much easier. He may be a genius but not in gift wrapping, not by _far_.

Peter was coming over tomorrow, on Christmas Day, with May, a warm Christmas lunch planned. Lunches felt more casual than dinners and they left room for a quieter evening in Tony’s opinion. He was looking forward to it, though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit nervous for how his present would be received. He’d never really put this much thought into a gift since...well, maybe not ever. But he was willing to try to be more open for the kid.

It was after Tony cut the paper and started to figure out how he was going to wrap it that he paused. Maybe...yeah. He slipped one last addition onto the page where his photos ended. This way he wouldn’t have to awkwardly explain himself out loud. He finished wrapping it with a lot of tape to create a semi-decent wrapped present.

Christmas Day arrived and Peter bounded in at around 11am, slightly early but then Tony had invited them to arrive whenever was convenient for them. Judging by May’s tired expression, Tony guessed that Peter was the one dragging them over early.

He grinned as he got a good look at the kid, he had a god awful ugly Christmas sweater on. It featured the Iron Man helmet with antlers and a santa hat on top, with the pom pom of the hat coming out of the shirt. Of course, the most important thing to note was that the helmet was at the top of a green Christmas tree that was cut off halfway at the bottom of the sweater and the tree had actual tinsel on it, sticking out, making the whole thing horrific. “Love the sweater, kid.”

Peter grinned back at him, “thanks. I put it on especially for you.”

“Damn. I’ll get you back next year.”

Peter lit up, “ugly Spider-Man Christmas sweater?”

“You got it, kiddo. Watch out.” He’d make it himself if he had to.

Tony shifted his gaze back to Peter’s aunt, “hey, May, hope traffic wasn’t too bad.” He noted the dish in her hands and looked at it nervously, “oh, you didn’t have to bring any food.”

May rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen, “it’s lemon meringue pie. It’s not poisoned.” Tony could hear her greeting Pepper in the kitchen. Pepper was currently making a salad in there unless she’d moved on, Tony had been cooking some chicken until the Parker’s arrived. He assumed Pepper would stop it from burning. Probably.

Peter nodded as she disappeared, “I swear she can actually make a mean as lemon meringue pie.”

“Mean as?” Teenagers.

“Yeah, you know, really good. But go ahead and don’t believe me, I’ve got no complaints about eating it all myself.”

Tony didn’t doubt that. In fact, he didn’t doubt that Peter could eat their whole kitchen. Which was why he’d been cooking two whole chickens...and sausages, a bit of turkey and he had a leg of ham in the fridge. Take that, Parker. “I’ll give it a go.” If he got poisoned, well, wouldn’t be the first time.

Peter looked almost disappointed that Tony was willing to try it. Maybe it actually was really good. 

The kid lifted up a small bag he was carrying that Tony had skipped over before when looking at him. “We brought some presents. Not uh...not for everyone. But for you and Miss Potts, and I think May got Happy something.” Peter sounded suspicious as he added the last part.

Tony softened, “you didn’t have to get us anything, you know that.”

“Well, I wanted to. Also, try telling May that. Even if I was against it, that wouldn’t matter.” Tony considered this, Peter was probably right there. 

“You can go ahead and put them under the tree for now, if you want. We’ll wait until everyone’s here, after lunch, for presents.” Peter was a kid, but he was a teenager so Tony assumed he could wait until after lunch for the surprise gifts.

Peter had helped put the tree up but he still looked at it like he hadn’t seen it before, then he walked over and placed his bag under the tree carefully. Tony smiled and led him into the kitchen, he couldn’t avoid his food responsibilities forever.

Rhodey arrived followed by Happy not long after. It wasn’t a huge gathering, just Tony’s small family. Rhodey had plans to visit his family the next day, and Happy had already spent some time with his. It worked in well for Tony.

Lunch went well, Peter was immediately enamoured by the animal-shaped pasta in the pasta salad and made sure he had plenty, even though he didn’t like pasta salad. Tony didn’t necessarily understand, but made note to buy more of that pasta.

Tony did end up trying the lemon meringue pie and it was actually good, so he obviously annoyed Peter on purpose by grabbing an extra slice even though he was full. Peter seemed to sense this and glared at him.

Rhodey snatched the last pieces of turkey before Peter could and had a nice interaction, asking if Peter wanted it instead. Peter smiled and politely said no, before stabbing a sausage violently. Tony could just tell that he was mere seconds away from jumping out the nearest window to go kill a very specific bird for a snack.

With only six people, there wasn’t a huge amount of separate conversations but there were always at least two, keeping it interesting for Tony who was in the middle, listening in to both.

Rhodey got to know Peter a bit more and May seemed very interested in keeping up a conversation with Happy (okay, now Tony understood Peter’s suspicion). Pepper and May kept talking across the table at opposite ends, as did Happy and Rhodey. Peter and Tony had a staring contest until Peter subtly flung an elephant-shaped pasta at him. With Peter’s expert aim, it bounced off his nose and onto his plate silently.

No one noticed and Tony sat there, offended. Pasta attack, in his own home, with no witnesses. Peter snickered until Tony deliberately ate the head off it and left the rest on his plate. That got him to stop laughing for about three seconds before he started laughing harder, which drew the attention of May and Rhodey who were sitting on either side of him, then drawing the attention of the whole table.

Peter wiped his eyes and refused to explain so Tony did it for him. “He threw an elephant pasta at me and hit me in the face.”

May turned on him with a disapproving, “Peter,” while Rhodey turned on him with a delighted, “Peter!” and a high five. Betrayal. From his best friend. Ouch.

Leftovers weren’t really a thing in their household when Peter was around, the boy patiently waited until everyone was done eating before he finished off the rest quite happily. Tony wondered if he’d underestimated his appetite until Peter groaned and pushed his plate away, a single turtle pasta left. Apparently you could satisfy his appetite.

May insisted on doing the dishes instead of Pepper, and Happy, interestingly enough, offered to dry. Peter and Tony’s gazes met. Definitely something going on there.

Once done, they moved into the lounge, Peter on a couch next to Pepper and Tony, Rhodey on an armchair and weirdly enough, May and Happy on a couch together. Although, to be fair, there was room between them. Not that that crossed out the possibility of The Great May and Happy Migration to Centre Couch somehow happening without explanation. 

Presents were passed out, everyone seemed to have something for one another, except for Rhodey and the Parker’s since they’d never met. A lot of May’s and Peter’s gifts were jointed, except Peter had one separate for Tony. 

He smiled as he unwrapped a framed photo May had taken of them, asleep on the couch in the Parker’s apartment together. “Thanks, Pete. I love this photo,” he said fondly before dragging the kid into a hug then staring down at the photo. He genuinely did love it and he didn’t actually have a copy of it so he was thrilled to be given it. He’d probably put it up in his lab, somewhere safe though. 

It also gave him the courage to hand over his present to Peter who was now sitting on the floor by the tree, leaning against the couch May was sitting on, distinctly closer to Happy than before.

Peter just about dropped it, not expecting the weight. It had definitely gotten heavier with the glue and photos, plus it was already heavy to begin with. “Woah, what is this?”

Tony awkwardly fumbled for a normal smooth answer but May cut in, unintentionally saving him. “Yeah, Tony, what is that?” She looked at him suspiciously.

Okay, so maybe he hadn’t gotten her approval for his present this year, but he was _pretty_ sure she’d be okay with it. It was basically the opposite of expensive! And if she wasn’t, he’d written a list of funeral preferences last night that FRIDAY would pass onto Pepper in the event of his inevitable death.

“Just open it.” He managed to keep his tone neutral.

Peter unwrapped it carefully (he didn’t even rip the paper) to reveal the book. May seemed to click with what it probably was and smiled slightly at Tony in approval before starting up a conversation with Rhodey about what Tony had given him. This distracted the attention of the room away from Peter as he slowly started flicking through the book, smile growing on his face.

Conversation continued throughout the room with only Tony and Peter excluded. Tony was watching Peter carefully, to make sure he wasn’t finding it weird or anything and Peter was seemingly completely oblivious to anything happening around him.

It took him a while, but once Peter hit the last page with photos, his eyes dropped to the note Tony had added just before he wrapped it. Tony held his breath. He remembered exactly what it said, it was just short but...it got to the point.

_Hey kiddo,_

_If it’s not obvious from everything I’ve done up until now, or from these photos, or from you being invited to my family gathering, then I’ll say it here. You’re family to me, Pete and I’d do anything for family, I’ll always be here for you. I love you, Peter, hope you like the book._

_-T.S._

Peter closed the book and put it down carefully after reading it and moved straight towards Tony, flopping down next to him and hugging him. “I love you too, Mr. Stark. And I love the book.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief and smiled, pulling Peter closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m not so good at saying it out loud, but I wanted you to know, bud.”

Peter relaxed into him fully, “it kind of seems obvious now.”

Tony smiled against his head, “I’m glad, as long as you know.”

And if a picture of them in that position ended up as the next photo in the book, well, it was simply because Peter (and FRIDAY) had good taste.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this story made me go HOW do americans celebrate christmas? what do you EAT? it's winter, i'm almost certain y'all don't kick back outside on the lawn chucking ice cubes down ur cousins back while swiping some pavlova and ice cream. for as long as i can remember, i've always gone to two separate family gatherings for a christmas lunch (aka, massive feast with dessert and everything in the middle of the day where you eat so much you only want a grilled cheese for dinner at most) but i was like maybe dinner is more of a thing for winter christmases? do you eat SOUP at your gatherings? like, that's warm food so maybe. IS TURKEY A BIG THING? like y'all have thanksgiving is that also ur christmas meat?? i've never even HAD turkey. ham is the christmas meat around here in my experience. do you even focus heavily on family considering the whole thanksgiving thing like a month ago? fuck if i know. i suppose everyone is different anyway, hope this seems pretty american still skdjfsdf.
> 
> Rambling over, hope you enjoyed! My anxiety has been flaring up recently and it's making me question everything i write (not in a quality sense, just like hm is this action normal, is saying this normal, it's so weird) which makes it tricky to finish anything. But I think this is okay. Happy Holidays!


End file.
